Shuffle Challenge Thoughts of Ukes and Semes
by jonjoufangirl
Summary: The thoughts of Ukes and Semes of Junjou Romantica at different times.
1. Chapter 1

**Shuffle Challenge: Junjou Romantica**

**This is my entry for the shuffle challenge of ****CheyanneChika.**

**Please be kind as this is my very first fanfic. And I'm a non-native English speaker too so please excuse me for my grammar mistakes if you find any. I love Jonjou Romantica so much that it has practically become a part of me. I love all the pairings but my favorites are Misaki/Akihiko and Hiroki/Nowaki.**

**And I do not own Jonjou romantica in any way. ;(**

**Please enjoy!!! – Inspired by `Incomplete` by Backstreet Boys. **

**Hiroki`s thoughts when they started going out.**

Nowaki!!!!! That's the name of the person who haunts my thoughts right now. Wait, not only my thoughts, also my mind, my heart, my body and my soul. This is the worst of the worst. Get a grip Hiroki! You are an adult for crying out loud. Don't let that kid get the best of you. Why does it have to be like this. Why does he have to be in my every single fucking thought. I think I'm losing my mind. God help me!

I was feeling so hopeless and loveless until I met him. I was pretty much like a walking zombie having my heart broken so badly by the realization that Akihiko will never be mine. Never!! I only had my work as a get away from my depressed thoughts of him, But look at me now. Losing my frigging mind over Nowaki. That sweet face, gorgeous body, the sweet voice that keeps echoing in my head. God! How much I have fallen for him. And I never thought I will be in so much love ever again. Please sweet Nowaki don't break my poor heart! I'm just trying to go on like I never knew you but every time I try I fail miserably. You are the only thought in my head and without even knowing I`ve fallen so hard and bad for you. You, you you…and only you my baby!!

I pray.. for this heart to be unbroken cause without you all I`m going to be is INCOMPLETE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hisashiburi!! ;)**

**It`s been a long time fellas..I know it`s nothing much but I`m just so obsessed with this song right now.**

**I`m ready for love - India Arie and this fic was inspired by it. Oh, and I don`t own Junjou romantica, sadly.**

**Shinobu`s thoughts..**

Miyagi!!!!

I wish I can get through to you somehow. Somehow I will be able to make you see that we can make something precious together.

I know, you think that I`m too young to understand what love is or even to be in a relationship but please let me try and let me prove what I`m capable of. I`m ready for you. I`m ready for a lifetime with you. I`m ready for your precious love…

Tell me what is enough to prove that I`m ready for love??

**I will be updating this soon. Thanks very much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Junjou Romantica and it breaks my heart.**

Hiro san, I know that he's been on your mind cause I see that distant look in your eyes and it breaks my heart to pieces. But I don't want you to see this side of me as I'm afraid that you might think that I'm being childish. Am I being childish Hiro san? Is it childish to want the person you love the most all to yourself and no one else.

I know Usami-san has been a part of your life and obviously its not going to be easy for you to forget him just like that, but am I asking too much if I ask you to do that. I've had the rest of you and now I want the best of you and I don't care if that's not fair, Hiro san. I just don't.

Am I being a brat Hiro san? Am I being too selfish? I want all or nothing Hiro san cause when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Please fall in love with me Hiro-san, I'm begging you, please!!!

Forever yours,

Nowaki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys, ;) **

**I don`t own Junjou Romantica. ;(**

**This was inspired by Everytime we touch - Cascada**

He is so weird. I can think of million things that I find irritating about him. But then again that's what makes Usagi-san. He is full of himself and can be extremely annoying but why the hell does he bring a smile to my lips every time I say that name in my head. Oh well, who am I trying to fool here. I guess I have truly and madly fallen for this sweet man.

Does he really love me as much as he likes to whisper it to me. Every time he touches me I swear I could fly although I could die of the embarrassment of admiring that fact to myself. Can you feel my heart beat so fast when you hold me so close Usagi-san? Cause I can hear yours and every time I hear it I just wish that I could hear that sweet music that is your heartbeat forever lying close to you.

Damn, that rabbit! I don't see a way out and I don't want a way out to be honest. I'll willingly give up my freedom to be held in your captivity my precious Usagi-san.

I LOVE YOU forever and always!

Misaki

**Thanks very much for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

I know its been a long time and I apologise! :)

I do not own junjou romantica although this belongs to me. I prefer to own the latter though! :(

**This was inspired by Now and Forever by Richard Marx**

Misaki!  
I will never ever get enough of saying that sweet name. Oh my sweet Misaki! I know I have a big ego but I really don't know what I've done to deserve you. How did I ever become so fortunate to have an angel like you by my side even after I forced myself on you like that. Your love keeps me alive Misaki, I can feel it in every little thing you do. I just cant control myself when I see you my adorable one, you turn me on in a way that I never thought was possible. I only want you and I'll fantasise about making sweet love only to you till the day I die. Only your warmth can make me feel like home. I lose my way but still you seem to understand me better than my self my precious one! I'll try to show you everyday in each and everyday I can that how much I care and how precious you are to me. Now and forever, I'll be your man my Misaki!

Eternally yours!  
Akihiko

Thanks very much for reading.

I welcome any reviews.

Have a nice day!


End file.
